


Fear of Falling Apart

by sohox



Series: Fell to the Top [3]
Category: Bandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Brendon’s body is thrumming and when he looks up and sees the heat in Rhett’s eyes, and the way Link’s wetting his lips, Brendon’s whole body breaks out in goosebumps. “Eager, were we?” Rhett’s voice is low, just shy of mocking, but his pupils are so wide there’s just a sliver of grey-green haloing them.





	Fear of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even trying with the plot any more.

Brendon is laid back on the hotel bed, one leg hooked on either side of two pairs of hips, stretched open and exposed. Rhett reaches his fingers down to investigate the strange sight before him. There, protruding from Brendon’s already slick, glistening hole is a silicon knob. 

“Is that a…” Link gasps, and Brendon fucking loves the look of glee that’s etched on his face. It makes his blue eyes sparkle, stains his cheeks pink. It’s not the first time that Brendon looks at him and just thinks  _ oh, I see now.  _ “Has that been inside you all night...even on stage?”

The smirk that curves Rhett’s face makes Brendon feel hot, ashamed, his whole body keyed up. Rhett takes a finger, running around the rim, skin stretched but slick, giving way ever so slightly as he presses his finger there. All three men suck in a breath, watching intently.

Brendon’s body is thrumming and when he looks up and sees the heat in Rhett’s eyes, and the way Link’s wetting his lips, Brendon’s whole body breaks out in goosebumps. “Eager, were we?” Rhett’s voice is low, just shy of mocking, but his pupils are so wide there’s just a sliver of grey-green haloing them. 

Brendon watches Link move closer as Rhett’s finger circles his rim, his other hand coming around to tug at the silicone, pulling slightly to test the fit, pulling it side to side. Brendon’s hole is relaxing even further, and the next thing he knows Rhett’s finger is sinking in along side the bulb. Brendon cries out, pushing his hips up. It’s almost too much. It feels so good in his stretched hole but in just a few thrusts it’s already not enough. Brendon fists the sheets in his fingers, back arching up to try to drive his hips harder down onto Rhett’s hand, needing even more. “Please Rhett, more...I need…” 

“Damn, B” Rhett’s voice sounds hot, breathy, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing under him and it’s making Brendon sweat. “How much more can you take?” And,  _ fuck  _ if that question doesn’t just linger in the air, heavy above them all. Rhett’s eyes are locked on Brendon’s. “Go lay on the bed, Link.”

Link’s up and out of his shirt in no time, laying back on the bed and wiggling out of his jogger pants and boxer briefs before propping up on his elbows to watch. 

“Brendon...” Rhett’s pulling his finger out of Brendon and the small man whines at the loss. He puts his hand on Brendon’s knee, stroking the bone with the pad of his thumb while his other hand tugs at the toy nestled inside of him. “I really want to watch Link fuck you.” Brendon’s nodding his head, eyes trained on the thumb making hypnotic circles. “Can you do that for me, Bren? Can you ride him for me?” Brendon is still nodding, but Rhett prods him. “Say it out loud, Brendon.”   
  
“Yeah, fuck, I wanna ride Link”    
  
“Good, because that would make me so happy.” And Rhett is tugging the toy out of Brendon, seeing the flare of it impossibly wide. It’s obviously not Brendon’s first time using it. No beginner could take that. Brendon can feel himself gapped open, and he’s never felt quite so exposed before. But he’s focused on Rhett’s soothing murmurs of praise and the hand that’s now massaging Brendon’s thigh, and the glimmer of warmth he’s been chasing for weeks blooms all over his body.    
  
Rhett’s hand finds his wrist and gently pulls him up, guiding him to where Link is waiting, hard cock already slick with precum. From nowhere, it seems, Rhett pulls out a bottle of lube, dumping a generous pour of it into his palm, before gripping Link’s cock, strong and possessive, stroking just enough to get Link’s cock nice and wet. Brendon feels his mouth watering at the sight. “Go ahead, B. Climb up.”    
  
Brendon climbs the length of Link’s body on all fours, settling just above where Link is holding his waiting cock. He lowers just enough to feel the tip brushing his still-wide hole, waiting to be told what to do next.    
  


“Wait!” The bed dips and Rhett’s coming up right behind Brendon, pulling the rounded globe of his ass to the side so he can witness this.    
  
Brendon still feels wide open and he knows he’ll be able to take Link nice and easy.    
  
Link mouths a tiny  _ you okay? _ And Brendon just nods. He’s so ready. He needs this so badly, the stress of his last string of shows still keyed up in his body.    
  
“Neither a’ you better cum before I tell you to” Rhett orders low as Brendon sinks down onto Link, the slide long and slow before he bottoms out. He’s further into Brendon than Rhett’s ever been. His eyes are locked on Link, watching the older man suck in a breath when he feels himself constricting around him. Link’s hands come up to stroke his fingertips down Brendon’s ribs, making his whole body hum in pleasure. 

He feels so good, riding Link like this, the two of them performing for Rhett. Feels his breath hitch every time Rhett squeezes his hand on Brendon’s ass, he feels completely owned. Rhett’s hand alternates between gentle and firm squeezes and it’s almost all Brendon can think about.   
  


He has to screw his eyes shut, because the sight of Link’s face, mouth open and panting, is stirring something inside him he can’t explain. He’s doing that to him, making him lose himself underneath Brendon and holy shit, “...I... _ Rhett _ ”   
  


“Not yet, B” and there’s another sharp squeeze of his flesh, and Rhett’s thumb slides down to caress around Brendon’s rim, earning him a filthy groan that rips out of Brendon’s throat. “ _ Yes…  _ that’s it baby.” And Brendon’s whole body shudders when Rhett sinks his thumb in along side of Link’s cock, the stretch from earlier allowing him to sink the digit in easily. 

“Oh  _ god,  _ Rhett are you…?” Link starts babbling. He’s pushing his hips up faster, one hand coming up to rub his thumb along Brendon’s Adam’s apple. 

Brendon can feel Rhett coming in closer, bare chest pressing against Brendon’s back, his beard tickling Brendon’s ear when he nuzzles against him. “Ya’ll got me feeling jealous back here. Y’both look so good like this. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Link so fucked up.” He sucks his earlobe into his mouth for just a moment, before continuing, voice barely above a whisper. “I need to be inside you now. If you want me to wait my turn, you better say so right now, or I…” 

Brendon’s whole body convulses and he could swear he just came, only his cock is still impossibly hard. He’s nodding, until he remembers the rule  _ haveta say it out loud. “ _ Fuck! Yes!  _ Please, Rhett. I need you so fucking bad.”  _

Rhett pushes him gently forward, until he’s laying chest to chest with Link, close enough to feel the older man’s collar bone under his cheek. Rhett pulls his thumb to the side, creating a delicious stretch along his rim, and then the blunt head of his cock is pressing in, tight tight  _ tight,  _ and there’s an overwhelming buzz building in Brendon’s brain.

He feels like he’s buried in warm sand, his entire body boneless, suspended in air. He’s stretched further than he’s ever been stretched before and the agony is absolute heaven. He has no idea what they’re saying, but Link and Rhett are both babbling praise over him, their hands are everywhere all at once, one on his ribs, one in his hair, one on his hip and one stroking down his back. He wants to stay in this moment forever, he feels so incredible. They’re moving against each other inside of him, and he feels like he’s part of it. Part of the dynamic that draws them together. He’s literally holding them together, the three of them one. 

“Brendon” Rhett’s voice sounds like it’s coming from under water, muffled in his buzzing brain. “Brendon, come for me baby.” The pet name is so gentle, strokes something deep in Brendon’s heart, and he has to obey, falling apart completely between them. “Link, come  _ now _ .” And the three of them are calling out their pleasure into the void.

Rhett pulls away first, then gathers Brendon in his arms to pull him away from his best friend. He lays him back against the clean crisp sheets, stroking his body with soft, soothing touches, murmuring praise as he goes along. Link disappears, then returns with a soft, wet warm wash cloth. They take turns cleaning Brendon up, then surrounding him, protective arms all around him. 

The last thing he thinks to himself, before he falls asleep, is  _ safe.  _   
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
